Darkness
by Pups Paws
Summary: A one shot about if Dean couldn't bring Sam back. What would he have done. Just a bunch of words that make a little sense on a page. Please, enjoy and review. ANYTHING!


This is a one shot that I wrote after seeing The second last episode. I wondered what Dean would do if he couldn't bring Sam back, but all the other stuff happened. You know...I'm insane. But, this is a one shot and I hope that you like it. Something I wrote on the side.

* * *

DARKNESS

_2008_

_1 Year Later_

He pulled back the curtains slightly with shaking hands. He was terrified. So many rumours had been going around. Jake was terrified for the first time in a long time.

_He was coming_

Slowly he stepped away form the window and walked back to the living room. His mind churning with all the rumours of the Darkness. Who took down the army, who killed The Demon.

Now he was after Jake.

Why?

Why Jake?

Sure…he wasn't proud of Cold Oak, but what was done was done.

No going back.

_He was coming_

How did he know where to look? How come he'd been dogged by the Darkness.

How come no one knew who he was. Or even what he was. No one survived the see him; that's why.

Rumour was that he was a demon gone rouge

Another rumour said he was an angel

Some said that he was a shapeshifter, a vampire, a werewolf.

Something beyond mortal man.

But every rumour spoke of his ruthlessness.

His coldness

Didn't care who you possessed, or if you were human.

If the Darkness was coming.

If he appeared on your doorstep in the dead of night, during a thunderstorm.

You were dead.

And now he was after Jake.

_He was coming_

Jake jumped at the sudden rumble of the approaching thunderstorm.

He sat cowering behind the couch.

He knew the Darkness was near.

Almost so close that he could smell it.

Jake lowered his head and prayed.

'I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry that I killed him. He was kind, but I had to.'

Thunder crackled angrily over head. Almost as if God were furious.

There was a sudden thud then another as heavy boots began to walk across old wooden floorboards.

_He was here_

"Time's up" a heavy voice said.

Emotionless and cold as the rumours had described.

Jake slowly stood up, turning his eyes to look at The Darkness.

Dressed in black, he seemed to blend with the shadows, but looking closer, Jake could see him.

Heavy black boots, baggy black cargo pants with a thick silver chain attached to the pocket leading behind him. Black shirt, black over shirt, black jacket.

Jake understood why they called him Darkness.

Everything was black, except his skin, eyes, hair and effects.

He forced himself to look into his face.

It was oddly familiar.

Dull green eyes with no remorse pierced his skin and stared into his guilty soul.

Judging him

His hair was short and brown, slightly spiky.

A wolf's head pendant hung from a black leather strap that was around his neck. There was also a hawk's head that hung from a silver chain too.

A silver shotgun hung from his hand, there was a tattoo on the back of his hand but Jake couldn't make out the letters in the shadows.

He saw a silver ring, adorned with a D. W

A black leather band twisted into a bracelet around his wrist.

All in all, the Darkness was truly terrifying.

"What do you want?" Jake stammered.

"You know what I want" Darkness said softly, smoothly.

He'd heard the voice before; seen the face, the eyes.

Why was it so familiar?

"Don't kill me!" Jake pleaded as he shivered with fear.

Darkness walked forwards, advancing on his prey as a lion would.

"Why not? Give me one good reason not to rip you apart" he snarled.

Jake backup, wide eyed. Knowing full well that Darkness wouldn't hesitate.

"I'm human!" he screamed.

Darkness seemed to rise up, taller that the highest shadows, his green eyes ablaze with something beyond fury.

"SO WAS HE!" he roared.

Jake leapt back at the sudden anger, crashing into a lamp, sending it sprawling.

The light landed on Darkness's hand and Jake read the illuminated letters.

_Sam_

It all hit him then. Those green eyes, they used to be so alive.

He had seen him at Cold Oak, had watched him as he'd killed….murdered Sam.

They had looked so alike.

Sam had mentioned an older brother.

What was his name? Last name was Winchester. It began with D.

"Dean!" he choked out.

Darkness's footsteps faltered slightly.

"I don't go by that name anymore." He hissed.

"You were Sam's brother! His older brother who protected him." Jake whispered.

"Right up until you murdered him" Dean said venomously.

Jake realized that there was no where to go now. Dean was out for revenge and had him cornered.

The only thing he could do, was put up one hell of a fight before Darkness killed him too.

For a year, Dean had hunted for Sam's killer. Gone without sleep.

He'd changed so much, he wasn't Dean anymore

He was Darkness.

Slipped into the shadows like he was part of them.

Only to emerge to kill and then disappear again.

Now his prey was in front of him.

The bitch that had murdered Sam

Without hesitating.

Dean was still haunted by that night.

When ever he closed his eyes, Sam returned, blood spilling from his mouth.

'_Why didn't you save me? You know you could have. But you let me die. Why Dean? I thought you loved me.' _

'_Don't worry little brother. This will put you to rest'_

He measured up the man, the terrified man. Maybe once he would have cared, but no Darkness.

Instead he raised Sam's silver shotgun and took aim.

"No!" Jake screamed.

"You're gonna die tonight. I'm gonna avenge Sam. Do what he couldn't. You deserve to die" Darkness hissed.

But before he could pull the trigger, the soldier picked up a throwing knife and hurled it at Dean. He ducked and fired the gun.

Jake dodged and the chase began. Jake threw knives while Dean wielded the silver shotgun like a pro, missing by inches all the time.

All until Dean got close enough to trip Jake up.

The soldier went down and Dean felt a surge of power.

Darkness cocked the shotgun and prepared for the final curtain call.

It would end tonight.

He leaned down to roll Jake over, but Jake moved on his own accord.

The soldier twisted and rolled onto his back. There was a flash of metal and then a burning pain seared through Dean's abdomen. He let out a gasp as his nerves screamed.

Looking down, he found that Jake had buried a knife into his stomach.

Anger burned raw again.

Dean wouldn't let Sam down.

Darkness couldn't let Sam down.

The hunter smiled as blood ran from his mouth.

"So what?" he whispered and pressed the barrel of the shotgun to Jake's head and…

Pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed around, resonating with an odd finality.

Slowly and unsteadily, Dean stood up.

It was over, he'd killed the last thing he'd ever killed.

Then true to his name, he slipped out the door and into the darkness.

The knife was still in his stomach when Dean slid into the Impala.

It burned to the touch and the movement was sheer agony.

But it actually hurt!

Nothing had hurt for the past year.

It had been total numbness

Since Sam died.

This actually hurt

It meant that Darkness as gone and Dean returned.

He sighed and looked at the knife.

Blood was slowly spreading from it in an odd pattern

The knife held most of the blood in.

No doubt it was fatal and Dean didn't want to go to a hospital.

His work was done, and everything was alright now.

The army was destroyed, the Demon dead and Jake…..well…Sam had been avenged.

So gently he grabbed the handle of the knife and tugged it free.

Blood poured forth gleefully, like a river.

Soaking his shirt and his pants.

It didn't hurt, it actually felt good.

Like going to sleep.

Dean began to weaken, he dropped the knife and let his head drop back to the seat.

"Sorry girl. Gotta go" Dean whispered to the car.

It wasn't very long before he eyes slid closed.

"Son" a male was calling to him.

"There's my boy" a female too.

"Dee? Dee-Dee Are you alright?" the familiar voice called to him, so enticing.

Dean smiled slightly, his family was calling.

His father, his mother and little Sammy. They were waiting for him.

"I'm coming Sammy" he sighed.

"Dee…I missed you so much"

"I know the feeling.

"I love you Dean…"

Dean said nothing in response to his brother's words and just smiled.

"You love me too….don't you" Sam said, convinced.

"Yes Sammy. Very…..very much."

His tortured heart gave its last beat.

His lungs gave their final breath up.

Dean gave up his life just as the police car came around the corner to investigate the gun shots.

Finally he was back with Sam. Finally he was at peace.

* * *

That's it. Review please. Just a bunch of drabble remember. Never was supposed to make it onto the site, but it did. 


End file.
